Royal Life under the Mountain
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: (Slightly AU) Set after BoFA, a series of one shots in Thorin's growing family in Erebor. Chapters aren't in any specific order, and Rated T for future chapters. Used to be titled Our Family: One Shots
1. Uncle Frerin

**Hello Readers! I do hope you all enjoy these one-shots from this lovely family! :) Do review if you want! I'd love to hear your comments. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~:~ Uncle Frerin ~:~**

Bilbo found it odd that his husband Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and ruler of Erebor for ten years, skipped dinner one night out of all the nights they've been together. He knew Thorin would never miss a meal or anytime he would spend with his darling hobbit. But as many times as Bilbo pushed the thought in the back of his mind, he just had some sick feeling that Thorin was cheating on him.

For the past few days, Thorin had been arriving late to their chambers with his cloak on differently and other various parts of him different than when he left earlier that morning. Each time he questioned him about his tardiness, the dwarf king simply stated he had been in the mines, or a meeting, or with Balin, or in the forges, or fashioning some object for his beautiful husband. And with each excuse, Bilbo nodded and forgave Thorin for being late. But today was different story for Frerin, their son, had seen his father walking arm in arm with a handsome blond dwarf. Poor lad had dashed into the royal quarters, with Bofur not far behind, and into the study where Bilbo was working on his anniversary gift for Thorin. Being the worried parent he was, Bilbo had gently asked his son what was wrong, and when Frerin told him what his father was doing, Bilbo felt an empty hole form in his small heart. It was true. His fears were true.

"Thank you, dear," Bilbo said, hugging Frerin close. "I'll talk to your father about that." He glanced at Bofur who had no idea what the lad was talking about. "Why don't you go to the library and continue your Khuzdul lessons with Ori and Balin," he commanded rather than asked.

"Papa, I don't want to go do more lessons," he complained. "They're boring."

"No," Bilbo said, shaking his head. "Go do them."

Sadly, the hobbit watched Bofur escort his son out of the chambers and to the library before he returned to Thorin's desk which now made Bilbo sick to his stomach. Abandoning the project he was working on, Bilbo trudged into the kitchen, the only place that didn't remind him of that dwarf, and curled up on the floor where he cried for hours.

* * *

"Frerin," Thorin said, smiling when he saw his son zoning in and out of Balin's lesson. "Time to go, son."

"Daddy," Frerin replied, jumping off the tall stool and running to his father but stopping short when he remembered what he had seen his father doing. The young dwobbit eyed the dwarf king carefully, as carefully as any ten-year-old would. "Daddy," he said again, this time in a slightly scolding tone. The little boy crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his father.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, his brow creasing at his son's odd behavior.

Frerin turned up his nose and walked from the library and to the royal quarters.

Thorin looked to Balin for answers, but the white-haired dwarf shrugged. "I swear," Thorin muttered, following his son. "He's looking like Bilbo every time he does that."

"Papa!" Frerin called, running into the chambers after Thorin opened the door. "Papa?" he asked aloud, looking around the room. Shrugging, the child scampered into the kitchen where his papa would normally be at the end of his daddy's day. "Papa?" he asked again, seeing Bilbo on the floor. "Daddy."

To be honest, Bilbo heard the front door open and had been incredibly weak and too drained from crying to move. He knew Frerin would get Thorin as soon as he saw him on the floor, and Bilbo just didn't have the strength to get up.

"Daddy," Frerin called again and soon Thorin appeared in the doorway.

A look of fear and worry passed over the dwarf's face as he nearly rushed to his husband's side. "Bilbo," he said gently, smoothing a large hand over the hobbit's face and checking for any damages. "Are you alright?" he asked, fear clear in his blue eyes.

"Papa?" Frerin asked again, standing beside Thorin.

The dwarf glanced at Frerin before saying, "Go to your room, Frerin."

The little dwobbit left the room without any argument.

With a quiet sigh, Bilbo slowly sat up. "I'm fine," he lied softly.

Thorin didn't look convinced. "What's the matter, Bilbo?" he asked, grasping his husband's forearms and pulling him up. "Are you hurt? Are you sick?" The dwarf king searched his hobbit's face for some answer. "Bilbo."

Bilbo glanced at Thorin's neck, thinking it was a neutral spot to stare at as he collected his next lie. And upon staring at the dwarfs' neck, Bilbo couldn't help but notice a new bead in his husband's hair. _TDF_ was engraved on the bead, and Bilbo felt bile rise up in his throat. His face paled and he began to swallow desperately, trying not to vomit. But as much as Bilbo tried to focus on not vomiting, his eyes caught sight of a gold brooch just under Thorin's cloak. Turning around and barely making it, Bilbo emptied the bile from his stomach into the sink and continued his dry heaves with Thorin worriedly rubbing his back. Physically shaking after his heaves ceased, he felt Thorin dab a cool cloth on his face before being lifted into the dwarf king's strong arms. Sickly, Bilbo suppressed another dry heave as Thorin laid him on their bed.

The dwarf sat on the bed beside his hobbit, pressing the cool cloth to Bilbo's warm face. "What is wrong, Bilbo?" Thorin pleaded, his sapphire eyes gleaming with sadness.

Bilbo shook his head and curled into a ball on the bed, his back to Thorin.

The King looked taken aback. "Have... have I done something to upset you?" he asked, his heart clenching when he heard his husband sob. "Bilbo-"

"Daddy?" Frerin asked, suddenly tugging on Thorin's sleeve.

"Yes," Thorin breathed, forcing his gaze away from his hobbit and to his son. "What is it?"

"Uncle Balin is at the door," the dwobbit said, his hand tightly clutching his teddy bear. "Is Papa okay?"

Thorin sighed heavily. "Papa's just tired," Thorin lied, taking his son's free hand and leading the child from the room. "Go back and play, alright?"

Frerin nodded and ran back into his room as Balin entered the common room.

"What is it, Balin?" Thorin asked, running a hand over his face.

"The meeting you are supposed to hold tonight is pushed until tomorrow evening," the white-haired dwarf replied. "Due to an untimely visitor," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Honestly, Thorin. It is still a wonder to me how you managed to keep him a secret from everyone in the Company."

Thorin smiled and motioned Balin to sit down as he did the same. "Well, that called for some carefully planned strategies," the dwarf king said with a light chuckle.

"Well, you certainly fooled us," Balin said. "It took me well over an hour to realize who you were walking so closely with. And I can honestly say, my dear friend, I am proud that you made this decision. The Company and I couldn't be happier."

The dwarf king nodded his thanks and smiled. "I timed it perfectly didn't I?" he joked. "Around the time of our anniversary, so Bilbo wouldn't suspect a thing-"

"I wouldn't suspect what?" Bilbo asked, his face as pale as it had been only minutes ago. He looked dreadfully sick to Thorin who immediately turned around at the sound of the hobbit's weak voice.

"What?" Thorin asked, his brow creasing slightly.

"Don't play dumb, Oakenshield," Bilbo said with much more force than he thought he had in him.

Balin raised his eyebrows and shifted his attention to a very interesting speck on the wall, while Thorin's mouth slightly parted in shock for Bilbo hardly ever called him that and when the hobbit did, it meant Thorin was in trouble.

"I... I... honestly don't know what you're talking about," Thorin replied, slightly cowering as his husband came to stand in front of him.

"What were you talking about when I walked in?"

"Balin and I were discussing dinner and our new guest," Thorin said calmly, looking up at Bilbo. "Why?"

Bilbo huffed pitifully before sinking down in the seat beside Thorin. "Because... because I want to know if you're cheating on me," he said quietly, avoiding the dwarf's gaze.

"What?" Thorin asked, wondering if he had heard right. "Bilbo, I would _never_ cheat on you. _Ever_." He turned to face the hobbit and grasped his husband's hands firmly. "Look at me, Bilbo," he commanded softly. "Never in all of Middle Earth would I cheat on you. I would only be cheating on my heart if I hurt you in such a way. I am a dwarf, and dwarfs love fiercely. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and our son. You are my world, Bilbo. I wouldn't give that up for all the gold in Erebor." He smiled gently and wiped a stray tear from Bilbo's cheek. "Now, what made you think I was cheating on you?"

"Frerin told me he saw you walking with this blond dwarf and I couldn't help but jump to conclusions you know I do that a lot and I was so tired from working on your anniversary gift and you know how Frerin exaggerates things like you I just didn't know what to believe and Bofur was there and he had no idea what he was talking about and I was so worried and scared I laid on the kitchen floor and cried for hours because I was scared and afraid I would never call you mine again and when I saw your new bead and the brooch I was sick at the thought of you being with someone else and Thorin I was so upset that you were cheating on me I didn't want you to abandon me and Frerin and-"

Thorin silenced Bilbo's rambling with a passionate kiss that left his hobbit breathless. "I would never abandon you two," Thorin choked out. "You two are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He pressed another firm kiss to Bilbo's lips. "That dwarf our son saw me with was my brother."

Bilbo's jaw nearly dropped. "What?" he asked. "I thought you said he was in the Blue Mountains with your sister?"

The dwarf king proudly smiled. "He and my sister have come here to Erebor where they will be staying for the next few months," he grinned. "I didn't want to tell you or anyone else because I wanted everyone to be surprised when they saw him. And as for the bead, those are the initials of my name, my sister's name, and my brother's name."

"The brooch?" Bilbo asked, bending the material of Thorin's armor to reveal the brooch.

"My sister crafted it," Thorin replied. "The design is my brother's. She figured it was too risky to send it with a dwarf here."

"Oh," Bilbo sighed. "Oh... well then..." He looked at his husband and smiled brightly, hugging his Thorin's neck. "Oh," he breathed. "I finally get to meet the dwarf you named our son after."

Thorin grinned and pulled back. "Now, if you would get our son ready, I would escort you down to dinner," he said, pecking Bilbo's lips before the hobbit stood. He smiled and watched Bilbo leave the room before looking at the old dwarf. "Sorry, Balin," he apologized, standing up as well. "It seems my tactics failed to think of one dwobbit."

Balin chuckled and stood alongside his king whose face lit with a warm smile when Bilbo and little Frerin walked into the room.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand to Bilbo.

"Yes," the hobbit replied, giggling as Thorin's beard tickled his neck.

"Papa?" Frerin asked, tugging on Bilbo's other hand. "Can I walk with Uncle Balin?"

Bilbo smiled and glanced at Thorin who nodded. "Of course, sweetie," he said, sending Balin a half-apologetic look.

* * *

Thorin, Bilbo, Frerin, and Balin entered the dining hall to find the Company members waiting patiently for this 'urgent' formal dinner to begin. All bowed their heads when the royal family entered. Balin took his spot beside his brother who was directly to the right of the King's chair, as Thorin helped Bilbo get their son seated in his chair at the table. Then all watched the King pull out the hobbit's chair and press a light kiss to the creature's temple before sitting at the head of the table himself.

"This formal dinner has been organized because Erebor has two guests that will be staying here for a few months," Thorin said, flashing Bilbo a small smile.

"And who will be staying?" Fili asked from beside Frerin.

Thorin gave his eldest nephew a smile but didn't answer him. "So, with further arrangements I was not able to tell you before we settled here," Thorin said, glancing at Balin and Dwalin. "I am truly sorry, but I would prefer one guest sit by my side," Thorin explained, and everyone knew it was pretty clear he was telling Dwalin to move since they all knew the King wouldn't ask his husband to move seats. "And the other will sit in the empty seat beside Kili."

Bilbo let out a giggle at Thorin's suggestion.

Kili eyed his uncle warily. "Who are they?" he asked, and Thorin ignored the question, his eyes on Dwalin who reluctantly stood and moved down the table beside Gloin.

"Thank you," Thorin said politely, giving Bilbo a grin.

"Your Majesty," a guard announced, opening the double doors of the dining hall. "Lady Dis and Lord Frerin have arrived."

Gasps, cheers, and wild clapping sounded through the dining hall as Thorin stood, the Company including Bilbo followed suit. All watched their friend reunite with his sister and brother, while Fili and Kili grumbled something about spending months with their mother. Bilbo cast the brothers a glare that shut them right up. He smiled when he saw the happiness in Thorin's eyes as the dwarf king walked his siblings to the table.

"Dis, Frerin," Thorin began, stopping beside Bilbo and placing a protective arm around the hobbit's waist. "This is my husband, Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello, Bilbo," Dis said, curtsying. "I have heard many stories about you. Thank you for making my old brother happy."

Bilbo smiled at the female dwarf before looking at the male dwarf.

"The hobbit that saved my brother's life and our home," Frerin said, bowing deeply. "I'll be forever grateful of that wizard."

"As am I," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's temple and catching sight of his son who was still sitting at the table wondering what in the world was going on. "Excuse me," Thorin said, leaving Bilbo's side and crossing between him and his siblings until he stood behind his son. "And this," he said with a grunt as he lifted the ten-year-old from his seat and onto the floor. He guided the dwobbit to Bilbo who held him against his waist. "This is my son," Thorin said proudly, smiling widely.

"Aren't you the cutest thing in the world," Dis cooed, bending over and holding out her hand to the child.

Frerin glanced at his father who nodded. "Son, this is your Aunt Dis and that," he said, pointing at his brother who waved at the child. "Is your Uncle Frerin."

The dwobbit's face lit up at the name. "Really Daddy?" he asked, his big green eyes wide.

Thorin nodded again and looked at Frerin. "I named him after you," Thorin said and Bilbo knew his husband could become emotional at this point. "After... after your fall at the Battle of Azanulbizar."

Frerin nodded and squatted in front of the dwobbit. "Hello," he said, holding his hand out to the boy. "Your name is Frerin too, right?"

"Yeah!" little Frerin squealed, happy to have someone with the same name as him. Bilbo nudged him and the boy took his uncle's hand and shook it. "Hi," he said with a smile on his face.

Thorin's brother stood up and smiled at the dwarf king and Bilbo. "Lovely son, you two have," he said, bowing again. "Looks just like you, Brother."

Thorin smiled and led his sister and brother to their seats but not before seating Bilbo and his son again. "Perfect," he said, settling down in his own chair. "Now, the feast can begin," he announced after receiving a glare from his youngest nephew who Dis was tutting over. "You alright?" Thorin asked Bilbo in a hushed tone as everyone served themselves.

"Yes," Bilbo answered. "I had only felt sick then," he said truthfully. "I'm fine now."

The King nodded. "Alright," he said, reaching for Bilbo's plate as he would do every dinner gathering. By the time Bilbo saw the dwarf's hand, Thorin had barely dodged the hobbit's protesting swat. "Let me do it," he replied to his husband's glare. "Please?" he added with his famous puppy dog eyes. "You have our son to handle," he reminded him. "I'll serve you."

Bilbo rolled his eyes but smiled at his dwarf before turning to his left and putting food on his son's plate.

Thorin smiled to himself as he filled his hobbit's plate with the delicious food Bombur and his kitchen team had made. He glanced at his brother who was watching him. "What?" he asked, setting Bilbo's plate down.

"Good marriage?" Frerin asked, beginning to serve himself.

"Yeah," Thorin replied with a wide grin. "Wonderful," he added, watching Bilbo eat his own food. "You?"

"Mhmm?" Frerin hummed, looking up from his plate.

"You thinking about settling down?"

"No, not really. I haven't found the right person yet," Frerin replied, smiling at Thorin. "Thank you, Brother."

"For?"

"For naming your son after me," he said.

"I wanted him to have a part of you so that when he grew older he would ask who he was named after," Thorin replied. He smiled at Frerin who was smothering a smile as he looked past Thorin. The dwarf king followed his brother's gaze to see Bilbo watching him. "Yes?"

"Eat," came the command.

A giggle to the left of Bilbo surfaced. "Ooh, Daddy," little Frerin giggled. "Papa bossed you."

Thorin chuckled. "I know," he said teasingly. "Papa's always doing that to me."

"Thorin," Bilbo warned when Thorin didn't fill his plate.

"Touchy, touchy," Thorin tsked, grabbing a fork. "I'm eating, hobbit."


	2. Cousin Fili

**~:~ Cousin Fili ~:~**

"Are there any more council meetings?" Bilbo asked as Thorin sat down on the cushy seat beside him in only his small-clothes.

The dwarf shook his head. "No, I am officially off duty," he said with an easy smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around his hobbit.

Bilbo smiled and kissed his dwarf king sweetly. "Good," he whispered against Thorin's lips. "You shall be mine for the rest of the night." The hobbit smiled and ran his hands over Thorin's tunic-covered muscles. "I love you," he said seductively, sitting on Thorin's lap with his arms around the dwarf's neck.

Thorin chuckled. "And I you, my burglar," he said.

"And our little new dwobbit," Bilbo added, running his hands over his husband's chest and stopping at Thorin's rounded midsection. "I am very pleased you've decided to carry our second child."

"Anything to know what you went through," Thorin replied with a kiss. "Speaking of which," he began, taking Bilbo's hands in his. "He's kicking."

"He?" Bilbo prompted, raising an eyebrow as Thorin pressed his hands against the moving flesh. "I thought you wanted a girl," he said, smiling when he felt the babe's small kicks.

"I do," Thorin replied. "A little dwobbit lass with your hair and my eyes, now that would be a beautiful creation." He kissed his hobbit before saying, "I say 'he' because we might have another boy."

"Daddy!"

"Now that you mention 'boy'," Bilbo laughed, sliding off of Thorin's lap and onto the space next to the dwarf.

Frerin came into the room and climbed up on the seat beside Thorin, eyeing his father's belly carefully. Since Thorin and Bilbo had told him the news, five months ago, that they were expecting another dwobbit, Frerin had been really confused at the thought of his father pregnant and had asked thousands of questions about the new dwobbit which made both dwarf and hobbit uncomfortable to talk about. Now, the child was entering the phase of staring at Thorin's midsection every time he was in the room, still completely confused and perplexed at how much more his daddy's belly would grow. "Daddy?" he asked again, tearing his eyes away for a minute and looking at Thorin's face. "When's Uncle and Auntie coming over?"

"In a little while."

"Oh," Frerin said, returning his gaze to Thorin's belly.

"Frerin," Thorin began softly, watching his son stare at their unborn child. "The babe's kicking," he said and Frerin began to frown. "Would you like to feel?" The dwarf king reached for his son's hand when Frerin didn't move. "Here," he said, placing the child's hand on his swollen belly. "Do you feel it?"

Frerin's eyes widened and he stared at Thorin's stomach as he felt little thumps against his hand and a smile soon lit his face. "Daddy!" he squealed, moving until he sat on his knees on the seat. "Daddy! I feel it! I feel it!"

Thorin chuckled. "This is your little brother or sister's way of saying hello," he said, glancing at his husband as Bilbo curled into his side with his hand rubbing circles on the other side of the dwarf's stomach.

"Hi," Frerin said quietly, poking the flesh back.

The dwarf king laughed. "Don't do that," he chuckled. "That tickles."

Frerin giggled at his daddy's laughter. "Sorry," he said.

Bilbo leaned over Thorin and whispered into Frerin's ear. "I know of a way to make Daddy laugh," Bilbo said and the dwobbit smiled and leaned over Thorin too.

"Conspiring against the King," Thorin observed as Bilbo whispered into Frerin's ear. "That is treason, you two know. A crime... Why are you looking at me like that...?" he asked, warily eyeing his two favorite people, both of whom were staring at him with wide grins on their faces. "No," he argued though he had no idea what they were thinking. "No-"

"Now!" Bilbo commanded.

Thorin barely had time to realize what was happening before Frerin's hands attacked his side and Bilbo's hands got his neck. "Hey!" he exclaimed, laughing as both hobbit and dwobbit tickled him. "Stop!" he said playfully. He roared with laughter as his family tickled him mercilessly. Frerin's fast hands got underneath his arms and up on his neck. Bilbo, on the other hand, had a way of tickling Thorin's neck while moving his other hand down to the dwarf's special tickle spot. "Bilbo!" Thorin whined, feeling his husband's hands tickle him. "Alright! I give up!" he laughed breathlessly. "Okay..." Thorin breathed, holding his chest. "Okay... no more... please..."

Frerin giggled and Bilbo laughed. "Come now, dwarf," Bilbo said, his hand rubbing Thorin's leg. "Surely you can handle more. After all, you lot are made of stone."

The pregnant dwarf grinned and pulled Bilbo close for a kiss.

"Ew!" Frerin complained, jumping off the seat with his parents laughing behind him.

"Hello," came a familiar voice through the doorway. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Auntie!" Frerin exclaimed, running to Dis who had her arms outstretched to the dwobbit.

"How's my little nephew?" she asked, letting Frerin go.

The little dwobbit nodded. "Good," he said before glancing at his parents who were still curled together on the couch, kissing. "Daddy and Papa. Eww," he said, pointing to the couple.

Dis made a similar face to what her nephew was wearing. "I know," she replied. "They do that a lot, don't they?"

"Yes."

"Ahem?" the blond dwarf behind Dis said. "What about _my_ hug?"

"Uncle!" Frerin squealed, nearly jumping into his uncle's arms. "Daddy!" he exclaimed as his uncle carried him to the seat where Thorin and Bilbo were sitting. "Can-can-can-can Uncle Frerin and Auntie Dis take-take-take me to Cousin Fili and Kili?!" he asked excitedly, climbing off of his uncle to rest his elbows on Thorin's belly, looking up at his father. "Please, Daddy?"

Thorin looked to Bilbo for help and the hobbit smiled. "What do you think?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, for one, he loves Frerin. And two, it's Fili and Kili, he's going to have a good time," Bilbo said with a wink. "Which leaves us to ourselves..." he added in a whisper against Thorin's ear. "Let them go," Bilbo said, sexily threading Thorin's ear through his teeth. "And I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Thorin growled as Bilbo left the room. The dwarf king looked back as his son whose emerald eyes were wide and pleading. "Of course they can," he said and chuckled as his son leaped off the couch and nearly dragged his brother out the door.

"We can keep him overnight," Dis offered after Thorin stood up.

"Will you?" Thorin asked, surprised his sister offered.

"Yes," she replied. "You and your hobbit can have the whole night to yourselves."

Thorin blushed at Dis' remark. "Thank you."

* * *

"Uncle!" Frerin squealed, pulling his uncle by the hand towards Fili and Kili's chamber. "Come on!"

"We'll be keeping him overnight," Dis told her brother as he was being dragged by the ten-year-old dwobbit.

"Thought... as much," her brother answered with a grunt. "Glad... Thorin... slow down Frerin... glad Thorin... found some... one... Geez!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore hand as Frerin let him go when Fili appeared in the hallway. "As I was saying, glad our old brother found someone that he loves."

"Loud and annoying love that disturbs my beauty sleep," Fili added, taking his cousin by the hand and walking him into the chambers. "So, Frerin and Frerin," he began with a wink at the older dwarf. "What shall we do today?"

"Where's Kili?" the dwobbit asked, his emerald eyes wide again.

"He's out on the archery range," Fili answered. "Practicin' for the next battle."

"Can I see?"

Dis shook her head at her son who was about to say yes to his cousin. "No, sweetheart," she said softly, glaring at Fili. "Your papa won't be very happy if we let you out of the mountain."

"Again," Uncle Frerin added quietly.

"Again," she continued, a fake smile plastered on her face at her brother's comment. "Now, we have all night with you so you'll have plenty of time to see Kili when he gets back."

Frerin scowled. "But we don't have to tell Papa-"

"No," Dis cut in firmly. "Your papa will find out, and he might not let us spend any days with you."

"Again," Fili added this time.

"Right," Dis breathed, annoyed with the interruptions from the dwarfs. "So, what do you want to do Frerin?"

The dwobbit thought for a minute before pointing at Fili. "You!" he said almost accusingly. "You can help me with my Khuzdul."

Uncle Frerin and Dis tried to suppress their laughter but it didn't work. "Fili..." Dis sputtered. "H-helping F-Frerin... with..." She laughed even harder. "Khuzdul...!"

Fili glared at his mother. "Ma, stop," he said in an annoyed voice. "Ma... please... Oi, parents..." He glanced at his cousin and shook his head. "I don't know about them. Maybe you should let Uncle Frerin teach you Khuzdul. Auntie Dis always told us how Uncle Thorin complained that Uncle Frerin knew Khuzdul better than he did."

The laughing blond dwarf sobered and glowered at Fili. "Now, I thought you didn't like your lessons?" he asked, kneeling down to the dwobbit's height. "What makes you want to learn now?"

Frerin shrugged and played with the hem of his shirt. "I want to give the new baby something and show Daddy and Papa I learned Khuzdul." He looked down at the floor and continued. "I want to write a letter or a poem about my new brother or sister... in Khuzdul. And I can't ask Daddy 'cause he'll know why... 'cause he'll read it... That's all," he finished, looking up at his Uncle and Auntie, who had matching soft smiles on their faces. "Can you help me?"

"Of course we can," Uncle Frerin said, giving the dwobbit a wink. "And we won't tell your parents."

"Not a word," Dis added before sending a warning glare to Fili who held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't tell Bilbo about the out-of-the-mountain thingy, remember," he huffed.

"Well, relate that to your brother," Dis said. "He'll need to train himself not to speak in front of the hobbit," she finished before turning around and looking for Khuzdul books.

Fili stuck his tongue out.


	3. First Words

**~:~ First Words ~:~**

Thorin lifted little Frerin into the air and smiled when the one year-old dwobbit giggled, his fist in his mouth.

"Don't do that," Bilbo complained from the armchair in the sitting room. "I don't want you to drop him."

Thorin glanced at his husband then brought his son down into his arms, kissing the dwobbit's chubby cheek. "Papa's no fun, huh?" he asked Frerin who giggled. "Tell Papa all you want to do is have fun with Daddy."

"Thorin," Bilbo grumbled, watching his dwarf sit down on the floor with their son in his lap. "Don't go making excuses. I don't want my child-"

"I know Âzyungâl," Thorin interrupted gently, tossing Bilbo one of his famous grins. "I just love our little Frerin," he cooed, playing with his son.

Bilbo sighed and joined his family on the floor in front of the fireplace. He watched lovingly as Thorin tickled their baby boy mercilessly. "You know," he began, leaning his head on Thorin's broad shoulder. "I never thought that you could be domestic."

Thorin scoffed. "I am a dwarf, and dwarfs, especially the King, can be domestic," he said, scooping up Frerin as the baby dwobbit began to crawl away. "Oh no you don't," he laughed heartily, attempting to raise his son in the air again.

"Thorin," Bilbo warned, lifting his head.

"Just this once, love," Thorin pleaded, pouting to his hobbit. "Please."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No," he said. "That is my final word. Put him down now."

The dwarf groaned and set Frerin on the floor again. "Bilbo, he wants to have fun," he replied.

"He is not even two!" Bilbo retorted in an annoyed tone. "I don't want you dropping him!"

Noticing Bilbo's temper running low, Thorin pulled his hobbit close and apologized to him. "I'm sorry, Bilbo," he said softly, bringing Bilbo flush against him. "I just..." He grunted and reached for Frerin who was attempting to escape the room, holding the baby between he and Bilbo. "I have seen Gloin with his son and Bofur with his daughter," he began, rubbing Bilbo's back gently. "I just want to make him laugh and giggle and remind me of you," he confessed, kissing his hobbit's curls. "I could never drop him and I never will."

"I know," Bilbo sighed, pulling away. "I'm overreacting."

Thorin smiled his dashing smile. "No, you're not," he replied easily. "It's our sleepless nights."

Bilbo nodded tiredly. "Speaking of which," he began, yawning. "I hope Frerin's fever won't start up again. I need my sleep."

"Go to bed," Thorin suggested with a soft smile. "I'll put Frerin in his crib and then I will join you."

The hobbit yawned and kissed his dwarf and dwobbit. "I love you both," he said tiredly. "Don't lift him," he warned Thorin before getting up and heading for the bedroom.

"I won't," Thorin called behind him. He looked at his baby boy against his chest. "Papa's no fun, isn't he?" he told the dwobbit again. He smiled as Frerin yawned. "Come, little one. Time for bed." Thorin stood and stepped into the master bedroom to find his husband already in bed with the furs up to his chin. The dwarf king went over to the oak crib beside their bed and set Frerin on the soft bed. "There," he said, tucking the soft blankets around Frerin before leaning over and pressing a small kiss to his son's forehead. "Good night, Frerin," he whispered before turning around.

"Da..."

Thorin froze. "What?" he asked, looking into the crib again. "Frerin, what did you say?" he asked, choking on the words as tears of joy came to his eyes. "Bilbo!"

The urgency in his dwarf's voice made Bilbo scramble off the bed in a hurry and appear at Thorin's side. "What is it?" he asked.

"Frerin," Thorin urged gently, reaching into the crib again. "What did you say, Frerin?"

"He talked?" Bilbo asked in disbelief.

Thorin nodded and tickled Frerin.

"Da..."

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and unexpectedly kissing the living daylights out of his husband. He grinned against his husband's mouth as he startled the dwarf causing them to fall backwards onto the bed.

Giggling came from the crib, and Thorin and Bilbo pulled apart laughing.

"Our wittle Frerin," Thorin cooed again, sitting up, reaching into the crib, and lifting his dwobbit. Quickly, Thorin looked to Bilbo as he held Frerin halfway in the air. "Can I?" he asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Just once."

Thorin grinned and lifted Frerin into the air, only letting him go for a second before bringing the baby against his chest. "Oh, my son," he said, kissing Frerin's chubby cheeks. "I love you so much."

"As do I," Bilbo said, wrapping his arms around the dwarf's waist. "Now, put him in bed and join me in ours."

"Papa's bossy, isn't he?" Thorin asked baby Frerin.

"Thorin."

"Coming!"


	4. Boys

**~:~ Boys ~:~**

Thorin lied face down on the bed, his wavy black and silver hair everywhere, the furs up to his waist, his back bare, and his light snores filling the room. Sleeping wasn't normally his thing since Frerin was born, but today, he was really tired. As any king, Thorin was glad he had no meetings that day or the day after, and the dwarf needed to sleep all day... so, the tiny squeak of the bedroom door opening was just another way to disturb the King's sleep.

"Daddy," Frerin said, poking his father's shoulder. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."

"Fwewin," Thorin muttered into the pillow. "Daddy's tired."

The little dwobbit tugged at one of Thorin's strands of hair. "But Daddy, it's something important."

"Yes, Uncle," Kili chimed in, standing beside Frerin.

The dwarf king grumbled loudly turned onto his back, blearily peering at his nephews and son. "What is this important thing?" he asked groggily. "And what part of 'leave your uncle alone in the morning' don't you two understand?"

Fili and Kili grinned. "Well, Uncle. Morning came and went five hours ago," Kili announced. "Poor Little Frerin over here had to wake us up because he was hungry," he said and Frerin nodded and climbed onto the bed. "He said Daddy and Papa were sick."

Thorin yawned and sat up. "Well, Papa is sick," Thorin admitted, glancing at Bilbo who was breathing sickly. "But Daddy's just really tired because he was up all night taking care of Papa."

The brothers snickered and Thorin glared at them.

"I _was_ taking care of him," the dwarf king defended flatly. "He had a nasty fever and I had to make four trips to the infirmary and Dale. Then he had chills, and with the storm outside, I think I caught something too. Just two hours ago is when he finally fell asleep. I had to stay awake to make sure nothing happened to him." Thorin groaned tiredly and yawned again. "Boys, what is it? I am tired and running on one hour of sleep."

"Daddy, can Fili and Kili-"

"No," Thorin abruptly cut in with a firm shake of his head. "Absolutely not."

Frerin pouted and put on his puppy dog eyes he learned from his dad. "But Daddy," he whined, trembling his lower lip. "You promised I could have one day with them."

Thorin grumbled and grumbled. "Frerin, I am going to back to sleep. You are not going with them. Anywhere. Papa and I cannot come to you if something is wrong. If you want to spend time with them, stay in the chambers. Please, that's all I ask. Stay here," he finished with a wide yawn.

Frerin pouted even more. So, he got off the bed and went over to Bilbo's side and stood there. "Papa-"

"Don't," Thorin growled, harsher and louder than he meant to. He sighed in defeat. "Frerin, Papa is sick. You must leave him alone."

"Then, can I go?" the dwobbit asked, scampering to Thorin again. "Please Daddy."

"Please Uncle," Kili and Fili chorused.

"... fine..." Thorin grumbled, rubbing his face. "You can go with Fili and Kili."

"Yay!" Frerin squealed

"Quiet," the dwarf king said, holding his ears. "Where are you three going to be?" he asked, looking at Fili and Kili.

"Dale," they answered.

Thorin nodded. "If the weather keeps acting up, stay inside the mountain," he commanded. "Do you understand me?"

The young dwarfs nodded.

"Good. Take-"

"A guard with us," Fili, Kili, and Frerin finished. "We know."

Thorin smiled and lied back down. "Good night, boys."


End file.
